1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent Office this invention is believed to be found in the general class of wire working and in the general class of metal deforming. In particular, this invention pertains to printed circuit components and bending and trimming the leads of such components. This apparatus and method pertains to high speed processing of I.C. components carried in a U-shaped plastic carrier and guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to the patent above noted there are several U.S. patents among which are U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,414 to HALLIGAN as issued January 1977; 4,103,719 to WITT as issued August 1978; 4,106,532 to GUBITOSE et al as issued August 1978; 4,108,217 to WESTBERG II as issued August 1978; 4,135,557 to ROSS et al as issued January 1979, and 4,371,012 to WERESCH as issued February 1983.
For the purpose of identification "I.C." hereinafter represents "Integrated Circuit Components". Such an abbreviation is an acceptable form of identification in the industry. The bending, straightening and trimming of leads of an I.C. component in a high speed manner is required with present day apparatus. Adjustability of dies and replacement is shown in several of the patents above noted but the accommodation of the component array and spacing of the leads of the components for ready adaption is novel. The use of dies to shape and cut the leads of I.C.'s is well known but the manufacturer of electrical devices using P.C. boards may employ I.C's with four tenths inches centers and also I.C.'s with three tenths inch and six tenths inch spacing. This spacing is now being used for compactness of units and also for ready identification of components.